


October 2, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell sobbed when Gentleman Ghost used fire from a skull cane to burn his back even as he wrapped his arms around Supergirl.





	October 2, 2003

I never created DC.

Reverend Amos Howell sobbed when Gentleman Ghost used fire from a skull cane to burn his back even as he wrapped his arms around Supergirl, but she was safe even when the villain ran.

THE END


End file.
